In many of today's print systems, information regarding various complex device configuration settings required for certain print media attributes is entered manually when an operator desires to run a new print job requiring a new print media. Manual entry for complex settings can be time consuming. It may be difficult to ensure that the configuration settings were entered correctly. An incorrect system setting may not even be noticeable until a large volume of the print job has already been run. Further, it may be difficult to determine whether the existing system settings optimized for a specific set of print media attributes is current or has been updated in a timely manner as more optimal and new configuration settings became available. Furthermore, complex internal components running at very high throughput rates using configuration settings not optimized for a particular media may lead to excessive device component wear, breakdown, and ultimately a system failure. Since such complex print systems are capable of performing different workflows, regular users thereof often need to reprogram the print device to perform their particular workflow each time they approach the device. Users may not be properly trained and may not readily understand the inherent complexities of the print system settings. Further, certain workflow processes may be common to a particular group of users who normally perform the same kinds of document reproduction functions. Other workflows may be tailored to a specific type of user whose job function requires them to configure the print device to perform another entirely different function. In some print/copy job environments, it may further be desirable to prevent certain users from configuring the system to perform particular workflows or prevent them from configuring a device without authorization. Thus it is important to be able to properly configure a complex print system device to a set of device specific system settings which have been optimized for various print media types and various workflow processes tailored to a particular user. A biometric is a unique, measurable characteristic, trait, or physical attribute of a human which is used for recognition or identity verification. Biometric capture is a term that generally refers to the sensing and conveyance of physical attributes of a user including finger prints, palm prints, voice prints, retinal patterns, facial orientations, body temperature, and the like. Biometric devices have been used for user identification in security systems to enable system access. Fingerprints are one example of a biometric which can be readily captured.
What are needed in this art are increasingly sophisticated systems and methods for identifying an individual in an IR video or image captured using IR imaging technology based upon their subcutaneous vein patterns which have been identified and extracted from that image.